mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mission: Fixing Ack
Ack #Give Ack a Bottle of Milk #* #Repair Ack's Leg #* #Repair Ack's Leg #* #Repair Ack's Leg #* #Repair Ack's Head #* #Repair Ack's Head #* #Repair Ack's Head #* #Talk with Gale #* Gale |rewards= |exp=500 |gols=200 |npc1=Gale |rp1=20 |prev = The Crashed Station |next = The Portia Bridge}}Fixing Ack is a main mission. This mission is part of the Ack plotline. #'' The Crashed Station'' #'' Fixing Ack'' ##'' Place the Flowers'' ##'' The Lonely Robot'' Overview The player must have completed The Crashed Station. Conduct of the mission The mission starts immediately after the cutscene during The Crashed Station mission. Gale asks the player to fix Ack's head and leg. Talk with Ack Give Ack a Bottle of Milk One bottle of Milk is required to proceed with the mission. Milk can be purchased at Sophie's Ranch or won in the Roping minigame. Ack feels better after the player brings him some milk: Repair Ack's Leg Every item used to repair Ack's leg can be found inside the Civil Corps building. Broom The first item the player tries is the Broom. It is located near the Training Dummy. The Broom does not work due to its instability. Mop The second item the player tries is the Mop. It is located by the dining area. The Mop also does not work due to it being slippery. Plunger The final item is the Plunger. It is located near the boxes above Ack's cell. The Plunger proves to be strong and sturdy, pleasing Ack. Repairing Ack's Head Every item used to repair Ack's head can also be found inside the Civil Corps building. Water Bucket The first item the player uses to repair Ack's head is the Water Bucket. It is located near the dining area where the Mop was. The Water Bucket's handle obstructs Ack's mouth and does not work. Flower Pot The second item the player uses to repair Ack's head is the Flower Pot. It is located on one of the boxes above Ack's cell where the player picked up the Plunger before. The Flower Pot blocks Ack's view and does not work. Cooking Pot The final item is the Cooking Pot. It is located in the dining room below the stairs to Remington's room. The Cooking Pot fits perfectly on Ack. Talk with Gale The player needs to report to Gale to complete the mission: Post-conduct The next morning after completing the mission the player will receive a letter from the Civil Corps notifying them an update to the Relic Scanner is available and a letter from Albert inviting them to talk about one of the Museum commissions. Several days after completing the mission the player will receive a letter inviting them to the fireside meeting introducing Mint and the road to Sandrock project. Another fireside meeting introducing Ack to the townspeople will be held later. Ack will be freed and move into Happy Apartments. The player will be able to start his mission The Lonely Robot. Rewards Trivia *The player gets to keep every item they collect in the Civil Corps building except the Plunger and the Cooking Pot. These items can be sold for Gols or gifted after the mission. NPC comments about the crashed station Some characters have unique lines while this mission and The Crashed Station are active: NPC comments after the mission Some characters have unique lines after the mission is completed: NPC comments about Ack Some characters have unique lines after the fireside meeting about Ack's arrival: Fixing Ack